


nosebleeds and back alleys

by tribbletrash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, aggressively queer steve rogers, also steve swears his ass off cause whedon can't tell me what to do, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribbletrash/pseuds/tribbletrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me guess," Bucky says, shaking his head.  "You had him on the ropes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	nosebleeds and back alleys

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't catch the tags, warning for homophobic violence and steve rogers being beat to a pulp (offscreen), homophobic slurs, the likes. stay safe.

“Let me guess,” Bucky says, shaking his head.  “You had him on the ropes.”

“How’d you know?” Steve replies weakly, wiping the blood from his (probably broken) nose with the back of his hand.  Bucky offers him a handkerchief, which Steve quickly ruins.

“So what’d the other guy do this time?”  Bucky’s morbidly curious, and Steve almost relishes it.  Buck had always liked fight stories, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

“Called me a queer ass fairy bitch,” Steve says, almost casually.  He gets that and worse once weekly- it almost isn’t a big deal to him anymore.  (Almost.)

Bucky’s eyes widen in shock.  “Damn.  And you threw the first punch?”

Steve snorts a little.  “What, over that?  Nah.  It’s the fuckin’ truest thing O’Connor’s said in his life.”  He’s playing it off, but clearly it got to him.  He wouldn’t have a broken nose if it didn’t.  “See, that’s not the worst of it.  I wouldn’t have fought him otherwise, prob’ly.  Prob’ly,” he repeats, seeing Bucky’s skeptical expression.  “Okay, yeah, I still would’ve fought him,” he admits.  “But the thing is, he said you were, too.  A queer ass fairy bitch, I mean.  And that you only hung around me ‘cause I was sucking your dick.”

Bucky’s mouth opens slightly in shock- he blinks several times.  “Oh.”  He runs his fingers through his hair, a nervous tic of his.  Steve hates that he finds it attractive.  “Alright then.”

Steve laughs humorlessly.  “You’re welcome.”

And suddenly Bucky surges forward, and Steve is so caught off guard he nearly swings at him, because when you grow up on the streets where wannabe gangs go hunting for homos to beat, you develop certain instincts.  But no, Bucky is kissing him.   _Kissing him._

Steve’s first thought is _shit, is my blood getting on him,_ followed quickly after by _holy fucking shit, why am I worrying about a nosebleed when Bucky Fucking Barnes, number one straight guy, is actually kissing me?_

And for all his talk about being the gayest boy this side of Brooklyn, he’s never actually kissed someone like this, not someone he’s wanted for years and knew he couldn’t have, and it takes him an embarrassingly long time to remember he’s supposed to close his eyes.  Not that Bucky notices this- he’s worked Steve up against the alley wall and seems to be enjoying himself immensely.

Steve has imagined this scenario far more times than he’d care to admit, but until now, he realizes, he’s never actually taken into account how soft Bucky’s lips are.  (Very soft.)  Or how warm he is.  (He wonders if it’s the summer, or their combined body heat, or if it’s all just in his head.)  It’s kind of better than he’d anticipated, even if his gut is burning from the beating he just took and he is (still) bleeding profusely from his nose.

When they break apart, Bucky is in fact covered in Steve’s blood.  He doesn’t seem to mind, though.

“So, so let me get this straight,” Steve says after a pregnant pause, staggering back to slump against the wall.  “I fight a guy for calling you gay, and then you, you literally make out against a wall with me.”

“Sorry.”  Bucky grins sheepishly.  “Bad timing?”

“No, I’m not complaining, I’m fuckin’ thrilled.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, the comment box is right there!! please!! my crops are dying!!
> 
> this is also tangentially related to another fic i wrote, elevator, this being the briefly mentioned kiss in a Brooklyn alleyway. elevator is a Pretty Rad Fic and probably one of my favorite things i've written on this site, so you should definitely read that too! (archiveofourown.org/works/6898414)


End file.
